Twins Brother
by petitewinsy
Summary: One day Gray received a visit from Ultear and Lyon who claimed him as their brother.Then why all of sudden Natsu claiming to be his twin ? And how is Gray's reacion to this surprised brother attacks on him ? My first FF, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Twins Brother**

First Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1 : Brother Attacks

Today is a warm day in Magnolia, with clear blue sky and peacefull atmosphere around. It was a spring time indeed. But, this is a contrast way to describe a very lively guild of Fairy Tail, thanks to our two favourite opposite mages. Well, what can we say? Those two always brawl about nonsense things, and other members just can sigh with the disturbance of their peacefull days. No one can't stop them except for the evil lady killer, Titania.

" What did you say droopy eyes ?" said the pink haired boy.

"Are you deaf or something you squinty eyes ?" said the black one.

"You're dead meat now you Popsicle ! I'm gonna burn you and make your disgusting ice melt forever !" said Natsu, our lovely idiotic dragon slayer. "So you wanna go now huh you brainless fire breath ? Try it if you can ! I doubt it anyway." answered Gray, a handsome stripper with a smirk in his face.

" Droopy ice"

" Squinty ice"

" Ice pack"

"Ash for brains"

" Stripper"

"Hothead"

And... five minutes later...

CRASH ! The table, the stool, books, glass, anything fly away in any direction of the guild. " Natsu, Gray stop it already ! What if Erza in here ? She's gonna beat both of you, you know that !. " said the blondie, one of their female teammates. But of course, they won't listen. Untillllll...

BANG ! the door of the guild flew open and there stood the beautiful devil monster like, Titania Erza with sword in her hand. Everyone gulp and silent immediately, leaving the two ignorant fighting brats alone.

" Ehm, are you two fighting ? " said a very calm voice of Erza but with the threatening devil aura around her. The two opposite mages froze instantly. " O-of c-course n-not Erza ! W-we are a very best b-budy you know !" Gray answered. "A-aye!" said Natsu. They're hugging each other with a fake smile in their faces. "Good then, friends never fight with each other over nothing. It's good if you two understand!" replied Erza. "A-aye sir! W-we mean madam !" said the two culprit.

" Jeez, what a happy couple !" said Lucy. "But without those two, this guild would be boring, ne ?" answered a smiling beauty Mira. "Hhhh, I guess you're right Mira. They never failed to entertained us. But, when will they ever learn not to fight and destroy things?". " Nah, I guess that's a very hard question then." They giggled with each other after see Natsu and Gray was beaten up by Erza.

After the fight, the guild become quiet again, but in a comfortable aura. People talking to each others, drunk, and anything like usual. Then suddenly the door of the guild open again and there was stood a beautiful lady with the man in his white spiky hair.

"What happened in here? It's such a mess ! Like there is a war in here seconds ago." Said the white ones. " What are you doing in here Lyon ? And don't you try to insult our guild !" replied Gray. "We're here to see you little brother." smiled Ultear sweetly.

"Brother?" Lucy asked.

"You're Gray's brother?" said Natsu to Ultear. " I know you're a boy whom disguised as a woman jijie."

"What do you mean by brother? Last time I checked I'm not your brother." Gray said.

"I'm not his brother you stupid dragon slayer. And I'm a woman and more importanly WHO SAID YOU CAN CALL ME JIJIE ?" said Ultear. "But you're an old man when we fought last time" replied Natsu soooooo inocently. "Haaah. I didn't want to talk with a stupid person here." " WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYYYYYYY ?"

" Then what are you two doing exactly in here ?" asked master Makarov. "We're here to meet that brat over there." Lyon said pointing at Gray who happened to seat in the bar beside Makarov and Lucy. "Huh? Who do you say a brat huh, you brat ?" snapped Gray. " Told you the truth I didnt want to go here to see you. I rather see my beautiful Juvia here." said Lyon whom then sat beside Juvia. "J-juvia was so confuseed in hereeee! ". "Well we're here to celebrate our little brother's birthday of course." said Ultear.

"Seriously, why are you calling me your little brother huh ? I'm not FYI" asked Gray. "Of course you're not. But since you and Lyon are training with my mother then you two become my little brothers. And of course because Lyon older than you so he became your big brother." "Nonsense" replied Lyon. "AND DO YOU THINK I'M AGREE WITH THAT ?" said Gray giving his best death glare to them.

"Huh so that's what the meaning of your brothers talk ? That Gray was your brother because he trains with your mother ?" Natsu said. Ultear just nod in what Natsu said. "Then I was Gray's TWIN BROTHER". Said Natsu proud and loudly. Ultear, Lyon and many other members in the guild stared at him in disbelief. Master Makarof, Lucy, and Erza had their jaw dropped on Natsu's antics.

"NANIIIII ?" , growled Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : OMG. I'm sorry it takes too long for me to update this story. I forgot I have this story still not completed yet. Hope you forgive me and please enjoy chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Then I was Gray's TWIN BROTHER," said Natsu proud and loudly. Ultear, Lyon, and many other members in the guild stared at him in disbelief. Master Makarov, Lucy, and Erza had their jaw dropped on Natsu's antics._

"_NANIIIII ?" growled Gray._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2 : Eleven years ago

"Wait a minute! What is happening in here now ? I don't really understand. First, Ultear and Lyon came and claimed Gray as their brother. Then why Natsu suddenly said that he was Gray's brother too, moreover twins? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" asked Lucy. Erza nodded her head in agreement, "Is it true, Gray? I don't know if you two are twins."

"Natsu never told me anything too~" said Happy.

Gray looked at the two girls beside him with disbelief. "Are you two that stupid for believing those ash brain? Just by looking at our face it is obvious that we're not brothers let alone twins." Then he looked at the salamander in front of him with a glare, "What do you mean by twins? Are you trying to play some joke in here? Or are you trying to provoke me for another fight?"

"Huh? Me? Playing a joke? You're the one who said that I was your twin back then," replied Natsu.

"EEEHH!" Everyone have their shocked expression.

"What? I am not remember saying those things before," said Gray. He was a little bit surprised at what Natsu said. _Is it true that Natsu not playing a joke right now ?_

"Eleven years ago? Don't you remember anything?" asked Natsu with a tint of hope in his tone but his face fell as soon as Gray shooked his head. The pink haired boy sighed. "Nevermind. That's not important afterall." Said Natsu grinning widely. He turned his back to others and whispered,"And I've come to the guild with a high spirit to celebrate it with you." No one can hear what he said, except a short white hair girl who stood not too far from him.

"Geez, you just one attention like always huh, Natsu!" said Ultear. The others nodded their heads and back to their activity before the brother attacks happened. Everyone was exciting to celebrate their ice mage's birthday today because it means a party. And when there is a party, there are more alcohol to consume.

But those excitement was not perceived by the three mages who still stay where they are. Gray was thinking about what Natsu said to him before. _Eleven years ago? What happened?_ Not too far from him Natsu sat on the chair and looked at everyone who was planning the party. Somehow his face indicate a sadness.

Behind Natsu, Lisanna stood and watch the two different mages in their silent act. She knows that Natsu not feeling okay about Gray forgot everything that he said eleven years ago. Yes, Lisanna was there too eleven years ago. She really wants to comfort Natsu, but she isn't sure Natsu needed her right now. Afterall, she isn't sure anymore if Natsu still regard her as his bestfriend or just another guild member. Lisanna feels that she already dead in Natsu's eyes and never comeback to his side again.

Lisanna sighed. _At least I should talk to Gray and remind him about it. This is what I can do to cheer up Natsu._ Lisanna walked and approached Gray. "Hey Gray, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Huh? Of course, Lisanna."

Lisanna sat accross Gray and ready to start the conversation. "Are you really not remember anything from eleven years ago?" Gray lifted up his face and looked at the girl. "Seriously, I don't. Wait, do you know what happened back then?" Lisanna nodded her head. "Well, I must remind you that day was the day when I believed that you two are bestfriend," said Lisanna with a smile remembering that day.

**Flashback**

"_Hey ice block, what are you doing in here?" asked little Natsu with a grin in his face. He approached little Gray who stood alone below the Sakura tree. "Please don't contaminate this area with your ugly habit, stripper!"_

"_Oh look who's talking! This park is not yours!" growled Gray._

"_It is mine." Silence immediately._

"_Stupid!"_

"_What did you say?" yelled Natsu._

"_Ara-ara, you two are fighting again. Don't you tired fighting like this everyday?"asked a girl with a bowl haired cut smiling brightly to the two of them. "Lisanna!" Both of the boys called her name._

"_Well, maybe you can stop the fight for a moment. Afterall today is Gray's special day, no?" said Lisanna._

"_Special day?" asked the two boys. Lisanna nodded her head. "Oh you must forget about it, Gray. Master told me that today was your birthday so Mira-nee help me to bake this cake for you," added the little girl. She thrusts the cake with eight number decorate the top. _

"_Eh, I forgot that today is my birthday. You don't need to bother yourself, Lisanna. But thank you," said Gray with a shyness in his little voice. Lisanna smiled at his friend. "Your welcome. Ah I forgot to bring the lighter. Maybe you can help me here, Natsu." Lisanna looked at her side and found Natsu stared in amazement to the cake she and Mira made._

"_Birthday? Do birthday must have a cake? If I have a birthday can I get a cake everyday?" said Natsu excited. Lisanna and Gray stared at him weirdly. "Erm Natsu.. a birthday just happened once in a year. It is a very special day in our life every year because in this day we found ourself as the happiest person in the world so we must celebrate it. And that means with a cake," pointed Lisanna._

"_Hooooohh.." said Natsu still in his excited expression. Seeing this, Lisanna couldn't help but asked, "So Natsu, when will your birthday? Maybe I can prepare a cake for you too."_

"_Hmmmm," Natsu tried to think but suddenly his face fell. He whispered, "I don't know."_

"_Eh you don't know?" asked Lisanna and Gray together. "Then all of the year how can you celebrate it?" asked Gray in disbelief._

"_I never celebrate it. Igneel didn't know too.I didn't even know what it's like to celebrate a birthday."_

"_Natsu.." whispered Lisanna. She pitied the boy because all of his life he never knew about his special day. She looked at the little pink haired boy and saw a very sad expression in his face for the first time._

"_Well, I will tell you what it's like then. Let's celebrate it together!" said Gray out of the blue. Opposite from Natsu, he wore his smile in his stoic little face. From what Lisanna knows, this is the first time she saw Gray smile like that._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" asked Natsu._

"_We celebrate it together. The birthday. Think of it as we are in the same age. Well, heck it is we are indeed in the same age! So, you can blow out the candle with me, but first you have to turn it on with your fire," explained Gray._

"_REALLY?!" yelled Natsu jumping in delight. His happy face was back again._

"_Uh huh.."_

"_Yeay. I have a birthday today. Lisanna, I have a birthday today !" yelled Natsu again._

"_Really, Natsu? I'm happy for you.." said Lisanna. She couldn't help but jumping along with Natsu in delight. She gave Gray her gratitude smile for making the little dragon slayer this happy. From here she knows that despite their constant brawling with each other, they already made a very strong friendship inside that people can't see it with their naked eyes._

"_Yeayy !" Natsu and Lisanna still jumping with happiness in their eyes. Gray just stood there motionless watching the two. When they already done, Natsu turn the light on and after saying their wishes, the two boys blew up the candle._

"_Do you know that you two are like twins? Your birthday's on the same day and time," said Lisanna excited. "Lisanna, don't give him a ridiculous idea. You know how naive he is. He could see me as.."_

"_TWINSSSSSSSS ! Yeay we are twins!" Before Gray could finish his statement, Natsu already yelled what he really affraid the later would do._

"_I told you so!" said Gray annoyed. Lisanna giggled after seeing the two boys contrast reaction. "That's cute!"_

"_It's not!"_

"_Yeay, yeay. Igneel can you hear it? I have a birthday and twin!" yelled Natsu to the sky._

"_Congratulation, Natsu."_

"_LISANNA!"_

End of Flashback

"We are twins.." whispered Gray. "Now I remembered it."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n : Please click the review button and tell me what you think :)**

**arigato gozaimasu,**

**petitewinsy.**


End file.
